1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and, more particularly, to a device that can be employed for supplying handwritten characters or the like to a computer or similar apparatus as inputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the case where handwritten characters are supplied as inputs to a computer or the like, two-dimensional coordinate data input means such as a digitizer, a mouse or the like has been used.
In a two-dimensional coordinate data input means of the type described above, a movable body having an exciting coil is moved on a tablet in which a predetermined detection coil is embedded so that an induced electromotive voltage excited in the detection coil is detected. As a result, the two-dimensional coordinate data for the movable body is detected.
Therefore, handwritten characters or the like can be supplied as inputs by continuously detecting coordinate data while moving the movable body.
Furthermore, a switch provided for the movable body is switched so as to switch the mode for processing coordinate data. As a result, the display of the input characters can be switched.
In a two-dimensional coordinate data input means of the type described above, the movable body must be supplied with an exciting electric current in order to drive the excited coil.
Furthermore, the movable body provided with the switch must be arranged in such a manner that the switching action performed by the switch can be transmitted to the computer.
Therefore, the conventional two-dimensional coordinate data input means is attended by the problem that a wire must be extended from the movable body, and coordinate data must be generated as inputs by dragging the wire.
When the handwritten characters or the like are supplied as inputs by dragging a wire, the handling facility deteriorates; and what is worse, a failure occasioned by the disconnection of the wire or the like cannot always be prevented.